


Depressed

by stories11



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sad!Spine ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressed

“I want to be alone, Rabbit.”

“But-but-but S-Spine!”

“Alone.”

Rabbit looked hurt but left The Spine alone.

The Spine slid his spine free of his titanium body and made his way up the wires that hung from the ceiling. He found his way to the familiar nook where the wires him him from view and curled into himself.

This was where The Spine came to cry. He never wanted his family to see him this way.

On the outside he smiled and laughed, playing the straight man for them all. But on the inside, on the inside he was cold and hollow. He felt so alone.

His black tears stained the wires a shade of midnight rarely seen. He suffered his pain and sorrow in silence, the tears falling fast, leaving shadowed tracks in their wake.

He emerged from the Hall of Wires hours later, having wiped away the tears. No trace of the sad automaton showed through.

He would do it again in a few days. He always did.


End file.
